


Vision of a Queen

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom lies just around the corner and Caroline has much planning to do. Klaus lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of a Queen

She talks about it all the time, and in these moments, he realizes she is every bit the product of the twenty-first century. Conversely, however, all the talk of décor and dresses and flowers convince him that she could have fit well into almost any past century. She would have been a perfect vision as a princess or heiress.

She’ll tell him all of her ideas for the dance, effectively using him as a sounding board. He’ll sit with a sketch pad in his lap and a pencil in his hand and let her words control his movements. She’ll smile when he shows them to her after he’s done, and he loves the look in her eyes as she gets to see her thoughts drawn for her.

She takes each drawing home with her, and they all go into a scrapbook that she keeps in her room, under her bed.

In the evenings, his mind is still on her words, and his hands move as if on their own. In his own scrapbook, kept hidden where she’ll never stumble upon it, are pages and pages of Caroline with her crown.

He helps her decorate for the occasion, not because he wants to be helpful, and certainly not because he wants to spend his time in a high school surrounded by humans. He does love watching Caroline move about, commanding everyone—even him—with her ever-present clipboard and pen.

“I could just make sure you won,” he tells her when he takes her home the night before the big event.

Caroline shakes her head. “It’s no fun if it’s not real,” she says. “But I do have your vote for prom queen tomorrow, right?” The way she bites her lip and widens her eyes is done with calculating precision, knowing he can’t resist her when she gives him that look.

Klaus just raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure I can be persuaded,” he replies, letting her drag him inside.

The next night, he is there to watch her coronation. She wins by a large margin, so he feels no guilt as he remembers the ten or so ballots he had filled out.


End file.
